


先生

by QQQQQUE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQQQQUE/pseuds/QQQQQUE
Summary: 他在失去父母的那个月里捡到了一个孩子，改变了他与他一生的轨迹。*先生为牡丹莲向，包含金钱与极东（过去式）*十年内战背景史实参考*人物三观按照当时同阶级民族思想走，也就是说不要信!!除了老王濠镜外都不要信!!这俩也要批判性吸收!!*年龄差为16岁，初次16岁*出场人物暂定王耀/濠镜/林晓梅/本田菊/王春燕/阿尔弗雷德（戏份少），原创角色暂定王显/王爵，其余为配角
Kudos: 1





	先生

“先生捡到我时，正是我的十岁生日。在那之前，我已经一个人在北平生活了三个月了。”

“先生，先生，再买一份报吧，日本兵打进了沈阳，先生，看一眼吧！”

雨下的很大。孩子小心翼翼的将报纸护在怀里，尽量不使它们粘上自己脏兮兮的衣服。看到泥点他心急又难过，胡乱的抹上一把，却只能将其弄得更糟。

“先生！”他依稀瞥到了一个人影。这份报纸能换一顿饭钱呢，他必须尽力推销出去。他已经两天没钱吃饭了。

那人向他走来了。他感到一阵欣喜。

“先生，最近发生了很多事呢，您看—”

“你的父母呢。”男人问他。

小孩却失了言语。

他太好看了，又温柔又好看。怎么会有这么好看的人啊…

看到张大了嘴仿佛按下暂停键的孩子，王耀心情复杂的看了他一眼。

“我是问，你也失去亲人了吗？”

小孩却把注意力集中在王耀黑色西装上的“孝”上。

“我和爹娘走散了，先生。我是从东北来的—逃难的时候走散了，我来到北平已经有三个月了。”孩子回过神来，连忙答道。

“这样啊。不介意的话，与我来吧。我可以提供给你衣食教育。当然，选择权在你。”

“求之不得，先生！”

小孩跟着王耀走进巷子。胡同七拐八绕，这让小孩不免有些害怕。

“先生，快到了吗？”

“快了。”

于是后半段路程又是沉默。

远远望见了爬着红花绿叶的墙。四周阴冷，而这片干净清爽。

“东交民巷？”

一边是深邃的胡同，一边是灯红酒绿的使馆，而这所房屋也许更该划归到后者去。唯有遍布的绿色植物摆明这住的是一个中国人。

他推开门，便有女人给他送上衣服。

“这是梅姨，生活上有困难只管找她。”那人简明的说，“你可以叫我先生。”

“哎呀，你又带回来小孩子！不是不让你带吗？”梅姨气冲冲的向王耀抱怨，“准备把他养大？”

眼前人看起来并不好相处，为什么先生会选择和她住在一起呢？

“你叫什么？”王耀俯下身来问他。

“先生，我还没有名字。”

“没有名字，那我给你起一个吧。你便随我姓王。嗯，濠镜如何？”

“好的，先生。”

“识字吗？”

“读过一点书，会识几个字。”

“那便好。听着，我很忙。没有来找你时你便安心读书，我会给你一批资料。从先秦文学读起—既识字你便能读得下去，晦涩难懂的自行查阅字典去。先看着，三个月后我再教你另外的东西。如何？”

“先生愿意教我，自是感激不尽。”

“从此以后我便在先生家住了下来，三个月已经够学很多东西了。”


End file.
